


Mixed Messages

by amyfortuna



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Related, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-11
Updated: 2008-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor/Jack drabble. What Jack is thinking in the radiation room during Utopia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Messages

I know about prejudice, how it can blind you to your own desires, make enemies of your dearest friends, turn love to hate, for no reason at all.

The fear of difference is something completely beyond me. I know about it, but I don’t understand it, and I never will.

So I don’t — can’t! — understand you when you say that I am wrong, that you feel it throughout your body, that my wrongness is simply part of you.

Especially not when your words are saying I am so wrong, but your body is telling me I am so very right.


End file.
